Never say Goodbye
by CrazyAlchemistgrl017
Summary: Pony thinks it's his fault that Johnny and Dally are dead so he tries to kill himself. Stories better than summary. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Almost Lost

**_Never say Goodbye_**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Outsiders. I only own Taya and whomever else I come up with._

**Chapter one:** _Almost lost_

**Pony's Pov:**

Waking up is getting harder and harder everyday. It's been like that since Johnny and Dally died. I feel like I don't have a reason to. It's my fault that Johnny went into the church and got burned and died. It's my fault that Dally robbed a store and was shot and killed by the police. I'm the one to blame for their deaths. Soda and Darry have told me a million times that I should try and forget about it since it's been three months, but I cant. The scars wont let me. About a month ago I was so depressed that I couldn't function normally and while I was cleaning the bathroom one of Darry's razors fell and cut my arm. Seeing the blood drip down my arm was strangely…relaxing. It felt good. And I've been cutting myself ever since. It helps me get by. Don't tell anyone though. They would send me away if they knew.

Today when Soda finally managed to drag me out of bed and tell me to get ready for school, something was different. I couldn't feel anything. Not his hand on my shoulder or anything. A voice in the back of mind kept saying something but I couldn't understand it. At least not until I found myself in the bathroom, holding a razor gently against my wrist. Earlier I had somehow managed to write a short note to Soda explain everything. I gave it to him before he left and told him not to open it until he was at work. That would give me time. I waited for everyone to leave and walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Standing over the sink with towels on the floor so it wouldn't be all that messy. I wiped away a tear that was running down my cheek, closed my eyes and slit my wrist. I almost passed out when I saw the blood but I didn't. Instead I started crying and sat on the floor by the shower. But then I thought of Johnny and Dally and how it was my fault that they were dead and I stopped crying and waited for death to come and take me away. Away from all the people whom I loved and who loved me back. Away from the guilt of killing my friends, away from everything. It's getting a little dark and cold now. And I'm real tired. I think I'll just go to sleep, ok?

**Soda's Pov:**

"You going to read that note yet buddy?" my best friend asked and threw a dirty rag at me. I had almost forgotten about the note Pony had given me. He looked so sad and just so…empty. It scared me to think that my once happy little brother was like that. I pulled the note out of my pocket and opened it. After reading a few lines my heart almost stopped beating:

_Dear Soda,_

_I'm sorry that I caused you and Darry so much trouble and I'm sorry I ruined your lives. It's just that I can't take it any more Soda. I killed Johnny and Dally and I can't live knowing that because of me they're dead. I just…I love you Soda. And can you tell Darry that I love him too? I'm sorry. _

_Ponyboy Curtis_

"Steve call Darry and tell him to meet me at the hospital as soon as possible! I have to go!" a million thins were running through my mind right then. Ponyboy, my little brother, was going to kill himself. I ran to Steve's car and got in. I think I drove faster than ever and before I knew it I was home and running inside. I knew he would be in the bathroom so that's where I went. The door was locked so I kicked it down only to see Pony sitting on the floor covered in blood that was gushing from his left wrist. I ran over to him and sat next to him "wake up Pony! God please wake up" but he didn't. And he was real pale. I picked him up and ran out to the car and put him in the front seat and rushed to the hospital hoping that it wasn't to late to save him. 'Please god don't let him die. Please god not now, not like this. Please don't take my brother from me' that's what was running through my head the whole drive to the hospital. If Pony died I don't know what I would do. I'd probably go insane.

_Ok so that's the first chapter! I know I should update my other stories first but I wanted to get this all down before I forgot. See I came up with the idea last night in a dream and it's been in my head all day just waiting to be typed up. So please review. Tell me if I should change anything and tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters. Flames are allowed. And I will defiantly update my other stories before Friday, Saturday at the latest. Oh and the title will fit into the story in a few chapters. –Hailey._


	2. Chapter 2: The Wait

**_Never say Goodbye_**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Outsiders. I only own Taya and whomever else I come up with._

**Chapter two:** _The Wait_

**Darry's Pov:**

I ran full speed into the hospital, Two-Bit and Steve following me. We all ran to the waiting area and saw Soda sitting there with his head in his hands, he looked up when he heard us and we could all tell he had been crying. It wasn't until he stood up that we noticed the fact that he was covered in blood. "Darry…he…god there was blood everywhere…and he…" he broke down into tears before he could finish and I pulled him into a tight hug, "don't worry little buddy he'll be alright…he has to be" I whispered the last part but I'm pretty sure that he heard me cause he started crying more.

We waited for what seemed like years before a doctor came out and called me over to talk to him. "Your brother suffered from extreme blood loss and he stopped breathing for awhile but we were able to bring him back and he's now in the psychiatric ward and I'm sure that he'll do just fine after a few months here" I smiled and shook his hand and went to tell the guys, "can we see him?" Two-Bit asked the retreating back of the doctor; he turned and nodded before continuing going wherever. We got Pony's room number and practically ran there he was real pale and looked sick but he was alive. He was alive and that's all that matters.

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

**Pony's Pov:**

Two weeks. Two long boring as fuck weeks stuck in the hospital. Two weeks since I almost killed myself, but Soda had gotten me to the hospital in time for them to save me. Oh joy. Well I'm sure you know that Soda and Darry have barely left me alone the whole time I've been here. Their here whenever they can be. It's annoying. But its nice knowing that they care so much. I'm in the psychiatric ward right now and it sucks so badly. Its quiet all the time and its just creepy. Visiting hours are over so Darry and them aren't here. It's just the creepiness of the hospital and me. And it's the middle of the night so it's extra creepy.

I'm not that tired so I get up and walk quietly past the bed next to mine and leaned against the wall by a window and just stood there staring out into the night sky. "Not tired?" I jumped and looked around for the source of the voice, my eyes landed on the bed that was next to mine where a girl was sitting and looking at me curiously. I had never talked to her before but I knew she was there cause she had also tried to kill herself. I never noticed her before now but she's actually really pretty. She has straight dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and pale green eyes. For some reason I could tell even in the dark. I jumped again when she started speaking once more, "I'm not either. Why are you here?" I held up my left arm so she could see the bandage that was slightly red from blood, on my wrist. She smiled slightly but it wasn't a happy smile. It was the smile that sad, scared people had. "Me too" she held up both of her arms, on the left wrist was a pale scar that stood out against her tan skin and on her right wrist was a bandage like mine. We didn't talk much after that. But I did learn that her name was Taya and she was fourteen, like me, and had been there for two months. I guess you could say that we became friends. Actually we became real good friends in only an hour or two. I guess its cause we understand each other so well and its like we had always known each other.

**Taya's Pov:**

Pony and I have been friends for three weeks now but it seems a lot longer. Besides the cuts on our wrists we were both doing fine and would be leaving soon. But right now, well I was singing and dancing to my favorite song that was playing on the radio and Pony was sitting in his bed laughing at me. "Why cant you just let me do the things I wanna do, I just wanna be me. I don't understand why. But you wanna bring me down and I'm only having fun. I'm gonna live my life. I'm tired of rumors starting. I'm sick of being followed. I'm tired of people lying saying what they want about me. Why cant they back up off me? Why can't they let me live? I'm gonna do it my way take this for just what it is! Here we are back up in the club people taking pictures of me like they just cant get enough. I just wanna get all over the floor and throw my hands up in the air to the beat like 'WHAT!'" I stopped singing and stuff cause a pillow hit me in the back of my head. I turned and glared at Pony who was laughing like a crazy person and I tackled him.

"You jerk!" he was still laughing even though I had him pinned down on his stomach with his arm behind his back, I wasn't twisting it cause I didn't want to hurt him too much. "I'm sorry!" he tried to turn over and knock me off but I'm pretty strong for a girl and I didn't let him, "holler uncle!" he shook his head and I twisted his arm just a little bit so he whimpered in pain. "Say it" he shook his head again and I twisted his arm more, "ok fine! Uncle!" I let go of his arm and he turned and pushed me off of him. Laughing, I sat on the end of his bed. We sat there making fun of each other for awhile before three guys walked in the room, I'm a real shy person and they were kinda scary looking so of course I stopped laughing and got off Pony's bed, pulled the curtain around mine and pulled out a book that I've been reading for awhile and laid down and continued from where I left off.

I guess I had drifted off cause next thing I know Pony's practically dragging me out of my bed, "Pony stop I'll fall off!" and I almost did. He didn't care though; he looked like he had won the lottery from the way he was smiling. "The doctor just came in Tay, and guess what he said!" he didn't wait for me to respond before continuing; "he said that I'll be able to leave in two days!" my heart sank. But somehow I had managed to smile and look happy for him. "That's great!" No it's not! I don't want Pony to leave! He must have known that I was sad cause he sat next to me and pulled me into a tight hug "but I'll come visit you everyday until your out and we can get together after you get out and stuff, ok?" I nodded a buried my head in his shoulder and we just sat there hugging for a while.

_Ok well the song I used is Rumours by Lindsay Lohan and well that's the second chapter! Yay! I don't know if I should make it so Pony and Taya get together or if they just stay good friends. I need help people! What do you think? Please review with ideas or suggestions or flames. I don't care. Sorry if I messed up with grammar and junk. I'm not good with that stuff. The next chapter is called: Getting ready. _


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

**_Never say Goodbye_**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Outsiders. I only own Taya and whomever else I can come up with._

**Chapter Three:** _Getting Ready_

**Taya's Pov:**

It was the night before Pony would be leaving and it was raining. But I somehow managed to fall asleep, until about three in the morning. I always wake up early but never that early. I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly and gasped when an arm threw itself across my waist. "Pony?" I shook him awake and asked why he was in my bed. He rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes "it was raining real bad earlier and hospitals are already creepy without it thundering outside so I came over here. I'm used to sharing a bed since I share one with my older brother. Sorry" he was about to get up when I pushed him back down, "if you're that scared then you can stay in my bed. But make sure your out when the doc comes in to get you" he nodded and I lay back down beside him. For some reason it was really nice being that close to him. It felt right I guess.

The next morning I woke up to yelling and cheering. Pony was no longer in my bed, he was over by his surrounded by people who I'm sure were his friends. He was no longer wearing the hospital gown thingy that we had to wear; now he was in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. He looked good. "Could ya'll be any louder?" they looked at me and Pony shrugged and walked over to my bed and punched my shoulder playfully, "I think we can be a lot louder if we wanted to be" "you better not be or I'll beat the tar out of ya" he grinned and shoved me then walked back to his friends and I got up and brushed my hair with my fingers. I probably looked real bad and those guys were real cute! It was awful embarrassing.

"Tay? I'm getting ready to leave" I turned and looked at him, all his friends had left but I could hear them somewhere down the hall maybe. I nodded and walked over and gave him a hug. We didn't say anything after that until he was walking out the door, "bye" he waved and was about got leave when I called him back. "Yeah?" "Don't say bye. Bye means that we'll never see each other again. Say see ya cause that means soon. It's a promise that you won't leave forever." I smiled and he smiled back "you have a smile just like my moms used to be. See ya Taya" "see ya Pony" he left and my heart fell apart. What if I never see him again? What if I never talk to him again or anything! This really sucks. I threw myself back on my bed and cried silently. I'm not much of a crier.

_Sorry it's so short! I'm working on my other stories as well! Sorry! Please review and flames are welcome. Your allowed to say whatever you want in reviews. I don't care._

–_Hailey._


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Outsiders. But I do own The Outsiders onDVD and I have watched it 36 times sinceI got it. It's awesome! C. Thomas Howell kicksstole my heart with his performance. I know I'm a dork. What cha gonna do bout it? LOl_

**Chapter four:** _Fight_

Two weeks after Pony got out of the hospital… 

**Two-Bit's Pov:**

The door slammed and I could hear people yelling over the T.V. not cool. Mickey was on and I was trying to enjoy watching this episode for the seventh time. I looked over my shoulder when it went on commercial and saw that Darry and Pony were fighting. Poor kid always getting yelled at. And he just got out of the hospital, that's what they were talking about. "Why do you keep going back there! You have no reason to have Soda drive you up there every fucking day!" Darry sure was mad; he looked like he was about to kill Pony or something "I have a reason!" Pony stepped right up in his face. This kid is gutsy none of us would ever get in Superman's face like that, not even Soda. "What is it then!" Pony looked around for a minute before yelling right back "it's none of your damn business!" and that's about when Darry grabbed the front of his shirt and was about to hit him. We all paused for a second when this happened but Darry dropped Pony when he muttered something about someone being at the door. I hadn't heard anyone knock. Man that kid has good ears. "We are not done with this conversation" Darry opened the door and was greeted by a smiling girl with long black hair and light green eyes she sure was pretty. If she had been a blonde I would have said something but hey Mickey was back on and I had missed two minutes already!

**Pony's Pov:**

After Darry had dropped me I seriously thought of making a run for it. I'm a better runner than he is but he would catch up eventually and then I'd get it. I looked to see who was at the door but Darry was blocking it with his fat self so I pushed past Steve and went in the kitchen to get a glass of chocolate milk. My mouth was real dry. I could hear Darry talking to the person and I heard a girls voice, no girls ever came to our house. "Pony left this at the hospital when he came by, could you give it to him?" it was Taya. I could tell her voice from anyone else's she was quiet, and she had a voice like honey. I know that sounds dumb but its true. I walked out of the kitchen and pushed Darry out of the way, she looked startled for a second but recovered quickly and flashed me a smile that melted my heart and probably everyone else's, "hey Ponyboy! You left your jacket at the hospital and I was leaving today so I thought I would bring it back to ya" Soda and Steve and them all crowded around the door but I stepped outside and closed it so they wouldn't bother her "thanks, why didn't you tell me you were getting out today?" she shrugged. She never did like answering questions that didn't matter.

We sat on the porch for awhile talking before Soda got tired of watching through the window and burst through the door followed by Two-Bit and Steve, I guess Darry was making dinner "How come you don't want us to meet your friend huh Pony? I'm your brother you should atleast introduce her to me!" he threw his hand over his heart and acted like he was hurt "I didn't introduce ya'll to her cause I didn't think she would want to meet a couple of dumb hoods like you guys" Two-Bit burst out laughing at that then flopped down on the porch next to Taya and threw an arm around her shoulders, "I'm Two-Bit what's your name baby?" "Taya" she was nervous, I could tell by the way her eyes got darker; they did that when she was nervous. "Well Taya, how would you like to…" he whispered the rest in her ear so no one else could hear, after he finished talking Taya was as red as a tomato. I had had enough. I reached over and pushed his arm off of her and told him where he could go and he started laughing like it was funny, which it wasn't. Taya was still blushing when Soda introduced himself and Steve and then took off running into the house to get cake. "Hey I'm sorry about Two-bit. He's a creep, just ignore him ok?" she nodded but was still blushing and not looking at me. Two-Bit must have said something real mean or real perverted, I don't know which but I'm sure it was perverted by the way Taya was reacting. I scooted closer so our hips were touching and put my arm around her and pulled her a little closer, "he's an idiot that don't understand most of what he says, I'll get him to lay off you ok?" she only blushed more when I said this and I was going to say more but the extremely loud 'aww' s and 'how cute' s interrupted me, I looked at the window to see three faces pressed against it making weird faces and laughing. They are so dead.

**Taya's pov:**

I cant believe Two-Bit said that! I mean why would he?

_Flashback…_

"_Well Taya how would you like to-" he leaned in and was whispered the rest of his sentence, "go to the movies with Pony tonight? Ya'll would make a cute couple. Just think about it and tell me later" he stopped and his arm was pushed off by Pony "go to hell where you belong Two-Bit"_

_End flashback…_

I don't like Pony like that! Atleast I don't think I do…gosh I sure do hate having emotions.

_End Chapter Four! Mwahahahaha! I have completed another chapter! And I got reviews! This is so cool! I hardly ever get reviews for my stories…some of which I haven't updated yet but I am going to! I swear! If I don't then I'll cut off my leg. Well please review and tell me what ya think! Should she tell Two-Bit that she wants to date Pony or should she ignore the question and act like it never happened? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER FIVE! Coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5: School or something like that

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Outsiders. I wish Ididthough. But S. E. Hinton owns them not me. _

**Chapter five:** _School_

**Taya's Pov:**

After sitting out on the porch for about an hour Pony asked if I wanted to come inside for awhile and I accepted. It's only four so I have awhile till I have to go home. I was sitting on the couch next to Soda who was playing poker with Steve, Pony was wrestling with Two-Bit and Darry had left to go somewhere.

"So Taya are you the reason that Pony kept going to the hospital?" Soda had looked up from his poker game and was looking at me; "I guess" he nodded and went back to his game. He didn't even notice Steve pull two aces out of his shoe.

I looked at Ponyboy who was being squished by Two-Bit and laughed quietly at it cause Two-Bit was still managing to watch Mickey Mouse.

"Holler uncle and I'll leave you alone Pony" Pony shook his head and tried to get from under him but Two-Bit didn't move from his spot on Pony's back (he's sitting on him) and Pony finally gave up "Fine! Uncle!" Two-Bit got up and let Ponyboy roll out from under him before sitting back down and watching Mickey.

He got up and sat next to me on the couch crossed his arms, "don't you dare say anything or else" "or else what?" I shoved him playfully and smiled and leaned in so he was talking in my ear "or else I'll tell everyone about Mr. Pig" I gasped and he grinned at me. Mr. Pig was a stuffed cow that I had had since I was four. It was my best friend next to Pony.

We all just sat there doing whatever for about two hours; time sure went fast, before Two-Bit said that he was going to go to the Nightly Double. "Ya'll wanna come?" he was looking at me and Ponyboy, I blushed and was about to say no but Pony jumped up and said that we would go. His back was turned so he didn't see the evil glare I was giving him.

**Pony's Pov:**

Two-bit, Taya and I got to the Nightly Double just in time to climb over the fence while the cop was on a bathroom break. We walked over to the seat area and sat down, after a minute though Two-Bit got up and said he was going to look for some action. It was one of those dumb romance movies with a lot of crying and junk, I wasn't paying attention to it though. I was looking at Taya. I love the way she looks when she's concentrating on something, she must have noticed me looking at her though cause she sat up a little straighter and was blushing slightly, she's real pretty when she blushes.

"What? Is there something on my face or do you just have a habit of staring at people?" I blinked and shook my head as if that answered the question. Did it? I'm not so sure. It must have though cause she dropped the subject and kept watching the movie.

I turned and tried to pay attention to the movie but some reason my mind kept trailing off and thinking of Taya. She's the only person I feel like I can talk to about Johnny and Dallas. I could never like her as more than that. But somehow I found myself falling more in love with her everyday.

Three weeks later… 

**Taya's pov:**

"Yay! I get to go to school today!" I was in the Curtis's house, it was a second home to me now, and I was super happy. I haven't one to school in a long time and I was ready to get back and learn something. Pony walked in the living room and pushed me off the couch, which I was standing on 'cause I was bored. "Don't jump on the couch" he grinned and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and his backpack and walked to the front door, "you coming or what?" I nodded and followed him outside and we began our walk to school.At school…

By the time we got there I was going insane. Pony was holding my backpack and laughing at me while I did cartwheels and back flips. Finally I calmed down a little and was able to refrain from doing anything else 'cause I didn't want everyone to think I was insane or something.

Ponyboy was called over to a beat up old mustang by a mean looking boy with dark curly hair, "who's the chick?" was the first thing he said when we got over there.

"Chick! I am not some 'chick'! I have a name so use it. It's Taya.

T-A-Y-A." I was yelling by then cause I hate being called a chick. It's degrading.

Pony had his head in his left hand trying not to laugh out loud, the curly haired kid was grinning and looking me up and down, I moved closer to Pony cause I hate when guys stare at me like I'm a piece of meat or something.

"Feisty one huh? She yours Pony?" he looked from me to Pony and just seemed to notice the pale scar on his wrist "what happened to you?" Pony looked at his wrist and shrugged "nothing. And no she's not mine" what the hell!

"What is your problem! Are you both mentally retarded or something! I just told you I have a name and you can see me standing but yet you are still acting as if I'm not here! What the hell!" Pony sighed and threw his right arm around my shoulder and dragged me towards the school, if he weren't so cute I would have hit him.

_Ok well that's all for now. I'm working on my other stories and I hope to have them updated soon so don't worry. Well please review and tell me what you think!_

_-Hailey W._


	6. Chapter 6: Whatever

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. Man I wish I were her. Then I would own The Outsiders. That would be awesome! _

**Chapter six: **_Whatever_

**Two Months Later…Saturday night**

**Taya's Pov:**

It's been two months since I met Curly and only three weeks since we started dating. I don't know how it happened but a couple of weeks ago he was just acting really weird around me and then he just asked me out. And I like dating him. He's real nice to me and he's really funny.

Pony doesn't seem to like that I'm dating him though. In fact he hasn't talked to me in a week. It really hurts cause I care about Pony, he's my best friend and everything and I don't want him to be mad at me. Anyways I don't really have time to think about it anymore, I have a date tonight with Curly and I have to leave if I want to meet him at the Nightly Double in time.

At the Movies… 

I got there a few minutes early and Curly wasn't there yet so I just hung around waiting for him, he's always late.

"Taya!" I looked around and saw Two-Bit running towards me, Soda, Steve and Pony were with him.

"Hey Two-bit!" he ran up to me and picked me up and nearly squeezed me to death.

"Man I haven't seen you in forever! Where ya been? You don't come around anymore" he put me down and let go, thank god! He almost squeezed me to death!

"I've been busy doing…"

"Curly"

Even though he was mumbling I could still hear him. How dare Pony assume that I slept with Curly!

"Dude Ponyboy that's mean. I'm sure she hasn't had sex with Curly" Soda said looking at his kid brother

"Whatever. I'm sure she has. That's why she hasn't bothered coming over or hanging out with us anymore"

"I wanted to come over but for some dumb reason your not talking to me and every time I talk to you, you act like an asshole! Do you even care how that made me feel! I care about you Pony and you just act like I don't exist just because I'm dating someone!" I was yelling by then, it was the first time I had every really been mad at Ponyboy before.

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes and just stood there with that dumb look on his face, "you know what Pony! Your just mad because you wanted to date Curly cause we all know that your GAY! And you wanna know something else? You should have killed yourself and I wish I had never met you!" I hadn't realized that I had moved and smacked him, at least not until I had and he was looking at me with such pain filled eyes that I almost cried.

"Hey! I don't care what the hell Ponyboy said to you or what he's done don't you EVER call him gay or tell him that he should have killed himself, ya hear me you little bitch!" Soda had grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him, he was madder than I had ever seen him before.

He looked so mad that I thought he was going to hit me, but he didn't. Instead he just squeezed my arm so hard I was sure it was going to be bruised the next day. I pulled out of Soda's grasp and looked at Two-Bit and Steve, they were both looking like they would like nothing more than to kill me.

Tears sprung up in my eyes and I turned to leave. I looked at Pony, he was looking at the ground but I could see the tears streaming down his face. I didn't mean what I said, I'd never hurt you Pony. I turned and ran, I could see Curly and his friends but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there. I never meant to hurt Ponyboy, I was just upset.

**Pony's Pov: **

She's right. I should have killed myself. I didn't know I was hurting her by not talking to her. I was upset. I still am. I just don't want her dating Curly, he aint right for her. She's way too good for him. She sure can hit hard. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes and started walking home, "Pony come back!" I acted like I didn't hear Soda calling for me. He hurt Taya too.

I walked to the park and sat on one of the old swings and cried. I don't know how long I had sat there crying but by the time I stopped it was dark out and probably past midnight. I wiped at my face to get rid of the tears and started home, on the way I passed by Taya's house.

She lived with her mom in a small white house a block from my house. The kitchen light was on. I could see right into the kitchen through the window and I saw Taya sitting on the counter. Her knees pulled up and her head resting in her arms on her knees. She was shaking which meant she was crying. I turned away quickly and kept walking.

**Friday at school…**

Taya hadn't been to school all week. I went to her house everyday hoping to catch her and talk to her but her mom just said that she wasn't home. She wasn't anywhere. I looked everywhere that we liked to go, the diner by the DX, the park, the movie house, and the ice cream place where we went everyday after school. I just couldn't find her. I was starting to worry and that had made my grades slip cause I spent all day at school wondering if she was ok or not no I didn't get much work done. Darry didn't like it, neither did Soda cause he knew I was thinking about Taya and he just didn't like her anymore. No one in the gang did.

I shook out of my thoughts when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and I walked slowly out of the classroom to my locker where I shoved my books and then left. When I was by Taya's, I saw her sitting on her porch just staring out into space. I walked over quietly and sat a little ways away from her, she didn't notice.

"I'm real sorry Ponyboy…I didn't mean to hit you or say that stuff" I looked at her and saw that she was crying, she wouldn't look at me though. She was still staring out into space, "it's ok. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I was just upset. Your too good for Curly"

"I aint dating him anymore. I broke up with him last night" she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them. Her eyes were their normal pale green color but the area around her eyes was slightly red. She had been crying.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she suddenly jumped up and pulled me up with her, she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Lets go get some ice cream" I nodded and we ran the whole way to the ice cream place, I won of course but I let her think that she did cause I'm a gentlemen like that.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: I cant think of a title

**Disclaimer:** _I do own The Outsiders. No I'm kidding. I don't own The Outsiders. I just wish I did. I'm sorry for lying._

**Chapter seven:** _I can't think of a name for this one._

**Pony's POV:**

Well Taya and I are friends again and it's real great. I really missed talking to her. Darry and the rest of the guys are still pissed off at her and don't really like her but I don't care. Well anyways I'm just sitting here wishing the bell would ring so I could go home. School is so freaking boring. I hate it.

**RING!**

Thank god! I can finally go home! I grabbed my stuff and quickly made my way out of the classroom to my locker where Taya was waiting for me with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey Taya" I said shoving her gently so I could get in my locker, "hey Pone" she said shoving me back and leaning on the locker next to mine.

I finished putting my stuff away and we walked outside and started walking to my house, Darry wouldn't be home so it's ok that she comes over. He wont let her come over usually; I told you they didn't like her.

"So Pony I was thinking of going to see that new horror movie they have out tonight, wanna come?" she asked skipping ahead slightly and turning around to look at me "sure why not. I'll ask Darry" she nodded and turned back around and waited for me to catch up before skipping off again.

**At the Curtis Household…**

Taya and me were almost finished with our science homework when the door burst open and Darry walked in. Not good. He wasn't supposed to be home for another hour! What's he doing home now!

He took one look at Taya and his face got all red and contorted with anger, "what the hell are you doing here?" he growled out at her.

We stood up and looked at each other quickly before she answered, "we were working on our science homework Darry" "I don't care. Get the fuck out of my house. I thought I told you not to hang out with her Pony! What the hell is your problem? If I say not to hang out with someone you fucking listen to me got it!" Man Darry sure is mad.

"Come on Darry she's my friend and we were just doing homework you don't have to be mean to her" I sounded a lot calmer then I really was.

"I'm just gonna go Pone, I'll see you later…maybe. And forget about tonight k?" Taya walked around the table, grabbed her stuff and walked past Darry and went outside.

I'm sure Darry was going to start yelling but I really didn't care. I just turned and went into my room and locked the door behind me.

**The next day…**

**Taya's POV:**

Man I sure do hate going into the DX, especially when Soda and Steve are there. They always glare at me and make me feel lower then dirt. But I can't blame them after what I said to Pony. But if he can forgive me then why cant they? It's so stupid.

Anyways I hurried out of there as fast as I could after getting the cigarettes my mom asked for, I cant stand the glaring.

Outside I sighed in relief and started walking home. A block from my house someone wrapped their arms around my waist and lifted me up. It was Ponyboy I could tell without seeing his face.

"Pony put me down!" I yelled slapping at his arms. He chuckled and dropped me but kept his arms around my waist and laid his head on my right shoulder. Do you know how hard it is to walk with someone attached to your back? It's real hard.

"I'm tired…I didn't get any sleep last night. I feel real bad about Darry yelling at you like that. They're just still a little mad ya know? They'll get over it eventually. And then we can hang out at my house all the time like before k?" he voice was a little muffled but I understood him ok. I nodded and tried to walk but like it said before, it's awful hard to do when someone's attached to your back.

Pony must have seen that I was having trouble walking cause he let go of me and walked up beside me and stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets.

We got to my house and I opened the door and held it open for him, he shut it behind him and went and sat on the couch. I threw my moms cigarettes on the kitchen table and pulled two cokes out of the fridge then went and sat next to Pony who had turned the TV on and was watching some crappy old horror flick.

As soon as I set the two cokes down Pony shifted and laid down so his head was in my lap, his eyes were closed and had big black bags under them. I guess he wasn't lying when he said he didn't get any sleep.

The movie got really boring after two minutes so I changed it and put on a weird show about six people stuck living in a house with eachother. It was really funny. I looked down to see if Ponyboy was watching but he was fast asleep. I thought about waking him up but that would be real mean seeing as he didn't get any sleep and junk. I'll just let him sleep for a while. Too bad I fell asleep and a while turned into all night.

**Morning**

**Pony's POV:**

Damn sun…why does it have to be so freaking bright? I grumbled and was about to go back to sleep but the thing I was sleeping on started moving so I thought it would be best if I looked and saw what it was. Opening my eyes I saw that I wasn't in my house and that I was laying on someone. I looked up and saw Taya, fast asleep with her head resting on the armrest of the couch. I was lying next to her with my right arm thrown over her waist and my head resting on her bare stomach since she was wearing a tank top and it had moved.

All I remember from last night is that I fell asleep with my head in her lap; she must have moved me or something. It's not like I care though, she's pretty comfortable actually. Taya sighed and opened her eyes also, for a second she seemed sorda confused then she looked at me and thought for a second before shooting up and jumping off the couch.

"What are you doing here! I thought you went home! Oh god Darry is going to kill you! And me if he finds out you were here all night! You have to go! Like now!" she was yelling and waving her arms around like a mad person. It took awhile to hit me.

Darry would kill me! I jumped up and ran for the door and ran outside and down the street after yelling a goodbye to Taya. Man was I ever dead. Darry would be burying me in the backyard in less then an hour. I'll never get married or have kids or nothing cause I'm going to die. This really sucks. I never even got to date or make out with a girl or get drunk. I sighed and walked up the porch steps fearing the impending doom about to be released as soon as I opened the door. The gravestone would read: Ponyboy Curtis. Killed by angry brother because he stayed out all night. He deserved it.

_Well that's it for now! Please review and tell me if ya like it or whatever! I'll update soon! I'm actually working on the next chapter now! Yay! _


	8. Chapter 8:Enter title here

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anyone except Taya._

**Chapter eight:** _ummm…enter title here_

**Pony's POV:**

When I opened the door I could hear the TV blasting along with the radio and yelling from the kitchen. No one even noticed me come in. I walked into the kitchen where Darry, Soda, and Steve were yelling about something or other. Darry saw me and the fighting ended almost immediately.

They were all looking at me. I looked at Darry just preparing myself for the yelling but it didn't come. Instead he just looked at me with disappointed eyes and shook his head. That made me feel worse then the yelling ever did.

He walked out of the kitchen and went back to his room and shut the door. Soda walked over to me and leaned in next to my ear and whispered, "Darry is awful upset with you Pony. And I am too. I would have never thought you would stay out all night like this without calling us or something…you really disappointed us" he slapped my shoulder and walked out of the house with Steve following after him.

I walked back to my room and closed the door. Thank god it's Saturday and I don't have to go to school. I heard Darry's door open and him walking out into the hall and walking to the front door and leaving. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, there was nothing else I could do.

**Taya's POV:**

After watching Ponyboy running down the street towards his house I decided to go and take a nice long shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the warm water and let it run for a minute before pulling my shirt and the rest of my clothes off. The hot water felt real good on my aching muscles.

After a half hour shower I quickly got dressed and headed to my friend Emily's house. She was my best friend next to Ponyboy. I knocked on her door and she answered less then two seconds later with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Tay! What's up! We have got to go shopping today ok! There's like this huge sale at Jays and we have to go!" she didn't wait for me to respond before slamming the door behind her and dragging me to the car I didn't see in the driveway.

We got in and Emily introduced me to her new boyfriend Rusty-James, he seemed pretty cool and I could tell she liked him a lot so I was nice to him.

He drove us to the store and came in with us to look for clothes. Emily found some skimpy little red shorts and a halter-top and some other stuff she liked and I found a couple pairs of nice jeans and some new shirts with sayings on them and junk.

But there was one outfit that I absolutely had to have. It was these green and red plaid capri's with a red T-Shirt with 'touch and die' written on it and the coolest leather jacket ever! It wasn't too expensive so I grabbed it and me and Emily went to check out.

Rusty-James dropped me off at my house and I rushed inside to try on my new outfit. I looked so cool in it! The shirt was a little short and showed the bottom of my stomach but it wasn't skimpy or anything so it was ok. I put on my black chucks to go with them and walked outside. I have to show Pony!

**Pony's POV:**

I was almost asleep again when there was a knocking on the front door. No one knocked except Taya. I dragged myself out of bed and across the living room to the door and opened it.

Is it possible for someone who is already extremely hot to become even hotter? Cause Taya did. She was wearing a really hot outfit and looked nicer then Cherry Valence.

"Well do you like it?" she asked pushing past me into the living room.

"I…love it. It looks really nice on you Taya…you look…wow…you look really great," I stammered, Taya laughed and leaned against the wall smiling evilly at me.

"I really like the shirt though Pony. It's all like 'touch and die' and that's true for everyone…everyone except you." She looked at the ground and then at the blank screen of the TV. Me, I just stood there looking even dumber then I felt.

_Please review! I know it's short and junk but I couldn't think of anything else to put! _


	9. Chapter 9: Differences shortened

**Disclaimer:** _I only own Taya. I'm sorry._

**Chapter nine:** _Differences in the relationship_

**Taya's POV:**

What the hell is my problem! I can believe I just practically told Ponyboy that I like him! What's my problem! I'm so dumb! No! I'm retarded! Yes that's it I'm retarded. No I'm not…I'm just an idiot who doesn't think before they speak.

I groaned and hit my head against the wall gently and closed my eyes. Pony was never going to talk to me again.

"Taya? You ok?" I heard Pony walk over and felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded against the wall but didn't look at him. If I did I would probably cry or something.

"Good. So umm…would that mean that you would be able to go to the movies with me tonight? Like as a date ya know?" spinning around I looked at Pony with an extremely shocked expression on my face.

"Y-yeah I'd be able to. My mom won't mind" I stuttered, Pony smiled and ran his hand through his hair. I could see the scar on his wrist.

I never did tell him why I had tried to kill myself but I know why he tried. Maybe I'll tell him one day. He does ask all the time. But that's not the point right now. The point is that I'm going on a date with Ponyboy Curtis.

We stood there in silence for like a minute before he whistled and said something about uncomfortable silences. I grinned and put my hands in my pockets, I do that when I'm bored and junk.

"Well I gotta go, Pony. I told my mom I'd be home by four. I'll see you tonight. At like…uhhh…eight or something?" Pony nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He's so cute when he does that!

Pony walked me to the door and we said goodbye and I rushed home. If I was going on a date then I had to get ready as soon as possible. I do only have four hours!

**Pony's POV:**

Wow. I can't believe that happened. This is so awesome!

Closing the door behind Taya I immediately started celebrating by jumping around like an idiot and junk. In the midst of my excitement I had forgotten something. But it hit me again eventually and boy did it hurt.

Darry wasn't going to let me date Taya. He wont even let me talk to her. He defiantly wont let me go to the movies with her and junk. And how would I tell them that I'm dating her? They don't like her one bit.

And am I actually dating her? I mean we are going to the movies together but does that mean we're a couple? I'll have to ask Soda when he gets home. I just can't let him know its Taya I'm talking about.

Sighing in frustration I threw myself on the couch and just lay there for another two hours cursing my bad luck to the darkest pits of hell. Then Soda came home.

"Hey Pony. What's up?" he was still mad about this morning, I can tell by his voice. But he'll get over it eventually. I hope.

"Nothing. Hey can I ask you something?" I rolled onto my back and looked up at him as he came and sat on the couch by my feet.

"Shoot" he said grinning that dumb little grin of his.

"Well I like this girl right? And we're going on a date tonight, hopefully. And even though we're going on a date I don't know if we're a couple or not. Do you think we are? Or does that mean we're going as friends or something?" Soda looked confused for a minute before taking a deep breath and saying, "yeah it means you're a couple. But that's just my opinion. You might want to ask her first because we all know Taya hates it when you just assume something like that."

I gaped at him but he just laughed, how did he know it was Taya? Can he like freaking read minds now or something! Soda stood up and slapped my knee, "it's obvious bro."

"You think Darry will let me go to the movies with her tonight?"

"Probably not. Sorry Ponyboy"

Man that sucks.

Sorry it's so short! I had it four pages long Friday night but someone deleted it and this is all I remembered so its short. I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!


	10. Chapter 10: Holy mother of hexmas!

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Outsiders. I'm sorry if I disappointed you with that horrible news. _

**Chapter ten:** _Holy mother of hexsmas!_

(Hexmas a word I just came up with. It means coolness or awesomeness. So it's like Holy mother of coolness/awesomeness! Sorry I'm so weird.)

**Taya's POV:**

Is it ok to feel like your going to have a heart attack? Cause that's how I feel. I seriously feel like my heart is going to pop out of my chest and roll around on the ground in shock. I almost did that when I got home. You know I never really knew how much I liked Pony until we started dating. And it's really weird. Dating is such a complex thing. Its just like…holy mother of hexsmas I'm dating Ponyboy freaking Curtis!

Anyways I jumped in the shower as soon as I got home and got out an hour later feeling refreshed and exhilarated. I love taking showers! I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my room where I searched through my closet looking for some thing to wear.

After hours of searching, not literally of course, I found the perfect outfit! A somewhat short but not too short green and black plaid skirt that went to mid thigh, a dark green tank top to match the skirt, a black v-shaped vest (you know the ones that make a v in the front and back. I call them v-vests), and some low top Chuck Taylors. Plain black and white ones of course. After getting dressed I pulled my half wet hair into a high ponytail and put on some light green eye shadow and some eyeliner.

When I walked out into the living room, after making sure I looked ok, I saw the time was 7:30. I only had like a half hour until my first date with Ponyboy. I hope I don't embarrass myself.

**Pony's POV:**

I have a plan! Well it was Soda's idea but I'm taking the credit for it. The plan is like this; I wait for Darry to get home, Soda tells him that him and Steve are going to the movies, he tells Darry that I'm going with him, we pick up Taya and at the movies they leave us alone so we can enjoy our date. It's the best plan I ever stole from someone and made my own!

Anyways Darry walked in while I was explaining that to you guys and Soda was talking to him.

"So Darry me and Steve wanna go to the movies tonight and hunt some action. Can Pony come with us? I'll watch after him and junk you know to make sure he don't get jumped or nothing. Please? I'll do the dishes and laundry for a week." Soda was begging and probably making the puppy dog face he made when he wanted to get his way. Darry could never resist that look.

"Make it two weeks and you can go. But Pony better not come home with a black eye or something or your in for it little buddy" Darry jabbed a finer in Soda's chest and smiled. Soda meanwhile was grinning like a mad man.

Two minutes later and we were out the door with Steve going to Taya's house.

**Taya's POV:**

I was sitting around in my living room staring blankly at the blank TV screen when the doorbell rang. I jumped up and pulled the door open. Ponyboy was standing there looking more nervous then I had ever seen him before, his ears were bright red and so was his face. He calmed down a little when I smiled at him and smiled back. That's when I noticed Soda and Steve waiting in Steve's beat up old car in the driveway.

"Soda told Darry that he was taking me to the movies to hang out. Cause Darry wouldn't have let me go on a date with you." He must have read my mind or something. I admit it's weird having Steve and Soda there but it's better then nothing.

"It's ok. Now lets go." I stepped outside and closed and locked the door behind me and then followed Pony to the car. He opened the back door and let me get in before sliding in next to me. Talk about awkward. Soda and Steve were in the front grinning about something and it was weird. Their grins got wider when Pony slid his hand into mine, was it just me or was he staring at my legs?

"So we're going to the movies with ya'll but we'll be leaving you alone. We will check up on you every now and then to make sure your not making out or something though." Steve turned around in the seat; Soda was driving, and grinned that dumbass grin at us.

"Yes sir!" I pretended to salute him and we all started laughing.

At the movies… 

Two minutes after we got to the movies Pony and I had left to go and sit in the seats behind the car section and Soda and Steve wandered off to look for someone to talk to or a girl to flirt with. Which was perfectly fine with Pony and I, it was nice being alone.

"So umm…you look real nice tonight Taya." He was nervous again. His ears were even redder then before. He's so adorable when he's nervous like that.

"Thanks, you look nice too." I didn't mention it before but he was wearing a tight black shirt, dark blue jeans, and his black and white Chucks. His hair was barely greased and looked real nice. He looks good with it greased back but looks better with very little grease in his hair.

He grinned at me and slid down in his seat, then sat back up and put his arm around my shoulders. I laughed quietly and laid my head on his shoulder. I could tell he was blushing even though I couldn't see his face.

**Pony's POV:**

God I never noticed how nice her legs are. I know you probably don't care but she has some real long, slender, smooth looking legs. Well they aren't slender but they're not fat. She has muscular legs. I found myself looking at them every now and then. I just hope she didn't notice.

I don't know how I got the courage to put my arm around her but it took a lot more courage to do what I wanted to do next. I wanted to kiss her. I just hope she don't get mad or something.

"Hey Taya?" she looked up at me with a questioning expression, now was t he perfect time. I think. Soda said that girls liked it when you just kissed them randomly in the middle of a movie. I'll take his advice but if I get slapped he wont wake up tomorrow.

"What is it Ponyboy?" her lips were parted slightly and looked softer then usual. I took a deep breath and quickly leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. And boy are her lips soft. A lot softer then I though they would be anyways, I mean I knew they would be soft and junk but it was nice. I'm not going into details about it.

She tensed up at first before kissing me back with a little more pressure which made me kiss harder and before we knew we were locked in a really like…umm what's the word? A really passionate kiss I guess. It's just that the second she kissed back a fire was lit in my stomach and I got this weird desire to do a lot of things right then and there. But I wont tell you about that. Lets just say that instinct took over and got the best of me.

She tilted her head a little so I could deepen the kiss even more and I bit her bottom lip gently asking for entrance, which she allowed. Now I've never kissed a girl before but it was probably the best kiss ever. (A/N I'm not too good with the whole kissing scenes and junk. I'm sorry!)

We must have kissed for a minute before we heard 'aww's' and 'hot cute' from behind us. And that forced us to sadly break apart and look and see who was there. It was Soda and Two-bit of course. Steve must have found a girl or something. I looked at Taya who was blushing like crazy and looking anywhere but at them or me.

"Aww why'd you stop? You guys looked so into it for it being your first kiss and all as a couple. I think. But this is one of those random check ups Steve told you about earlier. Except Two-Bit is here and not Steve, but we'll be sure to tell him what happened." Soda was grinning so stupidly right then that I just wanted to hit him but I can't cause he's my brother. But one day he'll get what he deserves.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do then bother me and Pony while we in the middle of a date? I mean your handsome Soda go find some girl to make out with. And Two-Bit aren't you supposed to be drinking right now?" Taya snapped jokingly. Two-Bit smirked and raised an eyebrow and Soda shook his head in an amused sort of way.

"We just thought we'd come and say hi and mess up your little make out session. Sorry babe." Two-Bit stood up and messed up Pony's hair.

"Don't do nothing I wouldn't do Pone. And remember to use a condom." Him and Soda walked back towards Steve's car and left me and Taya sitting there blushing like crazy people.

"So uhhh…wanna make out again?" Taya's face was back to its normal color and had a look of complete confidence like she usually had. I smirked and leaned back in to kiss her. And lets just say that for a whole twenty minutes Taya and me were left alone to make out as much as we wanted. Which we did.

_Well that's chapter ten! Yayness! I tried making it longer and I'm so upset with how short it is but the next chapter will defiantly be at least six pages long. I swear or my name aint Jessie the dancing bear. Which it aint. Until next time! Please review and tell me any ideas you have and what not. And I'm currently looking for a reliable person to beta my story so if your interested then email me at Danke! _


	11. Chapter 11

OKAY! To all my reviewers and whoever else reads this story along with my other stories, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My mom won't get the computer fixed so I can't get on and update. Sorry. Please don't hate me!

-The Crazy Moose.


End file.
